


Old Friends

by MusicPlayer81



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, bold of me to assume she ever has, when will she sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlayer81/pseuds/MusicPlayer81
Summary: They were old friends.--A drabble about Lin and her work habits.
Kudos: 9





	Old Friends

They were old friends.

Lin had met them in cadet school, and from there they became inseparable. Over the years they had followed her doggedly on every patrol, been her second man on every midnight stakeout, kept her company through every solitary late-night shift. They were the ones nudging her towards yet another cup of black sludge masquerading as coffee as she filled out report after report.

Her exhaustion never waned. But she didn’t mind.

After all, they were old friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please read and review! :)


End file.
